What Happened Next?
by DancingRocksSoDon'tMess
Summary: What happened after the Lava Spings sing? Read more to find out. I really suck at summaries but its better than you think.
1. After Lava Springs

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own High School Musical or anything to do with it

Please read. This is my first fanfic.

**2 Months Eariler**

Troy and Gabbrelia were coming off stage after performing in the Lava Springs talent show without knowing why. All they knew were that they were going out again. Troy was bringing himself to say sorry to Gabbrelia.

"Gabby, listen. I'm sorry ..." he trailed off. Gabbrilia had planted her lips on his.

**2 Months Later**

Troy was coming out of Ms Darbus' form room when he felt something pulling at his arm. He turned around and saw Gabbrelia.

"Come with me?" she asked him.

Troy repiled with "I'm sorry Gabby. I can't. I have basketball practise. Come watch me aqnd go for a pizza after?"

Gabbrelia shook her head and replied "Your busy so I'll go. I wanted to tell you something. Call you later, yeah?"

Troy nodded and ran off to the changing rooms. Gabbrelia looked after the way he had gone and turned the oppiste way. She started to walk slowly.

****


	2. What had Gabby wanted?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own High School Musical or anything to do with it

* * *

Troy nodded and ran off to the changing rooms. Gabriella looked after the way he had gone and turned the oppiste way. She started to walk slowly. She had only walked a couple of steps before she callapsed against the wall and tears were running down her face. Her make up was running like mad and her hair was stuck to the sides of her face. 

Meanwhile, in the gym Troy was shooting some hoops with his father and Coach shouting encouragement from the sidelines.

"Come one Troy. Work on that left!"

Troy nodded and did the drill a few more times. Chad the other members of the Wildcat Basketball team watched as their captain worked out. Chad could tell that something was wronng with Troy. After Troy had finished and was heading for the changing rooms Chad ran over and talked to Troy

"You ok mate? You look, well not right"

Troy said he was fine and left the changing rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile Gabrellia was sat on her bed, crying again. Her cell phone rang and Troy's picture flashed up. 

"Hey Gabby. You wanted to tell me something." he said "Are you crying?"

Gabbrilla had broken into a fresh set of tears. "Can you come over?" she asked. I'm coming is Troys response.


	3. Gabby?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own High School Musical or anything to do with it

* * *

10 minutes someone was knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked in a teary voice

"Its me, Troy. Can I come in?"

"Yes,"

When Troy saw Gabbriella crying he ran over and hugged her. He kissed her on the top of her head and asked,

"Why are you crying?"

Gabbriella wiped her eyes and looked into her boyfriends eyes.

"Promise me you will never tell anyone" she said to Troy looking worried. She knew that if Troy promised something he would usally keep his promise.

"Promise." crossing his heart.

Gabbreilla took a deep breath in before talking;

"I'm leaving. Mum's being moved with her work. I know they promised not to transfer until I graduated but ..." she broke into a new set of tears.

Troy put her arms around her. "Do you remember at Lava Springs when you set that you gotta go your own way? You chose that. Tell your mum you don't want to go"

" I'd like to but my mums already told East Hugh I'm leaving."


	4. What Does Troy Do?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own High School Musical or anything to do with it

After Troy had left, he got in his truck and drove home. When he got home his mom was making dinner.

"Whats wrong Troy? Its your favourite?" his mom asked

He said he wasn't hungry. He ran up to his room and jumped on his bed. What was he going to do? His dad came up and sat on the bed next to Troy.

"Troy somethings wrong and me and you mom are worried. Tell me at least. Please?" his dad said.

Ok Troy said to himself. I've got to tell someone. After I told Gabby I'd stop her from going. He told his dad the story and how he had promised Gabby. Troys dad could understand why he was acting this way.

"I'l talk it over with your mom but if we talk to Gabbreilla's mum, she could stay with us."

Troy hugged his dad. His dad went done to talk to his mom and he could hear them disscuing it. Where will she sleep?

* * *

A few monutes later, Troys parents came up to his room and sat on the bed. His mom looked a bit worried and his dad looked fine. 

"Troy, we've spoken about Gabbrilla and we've decided ..."

Troy cut him off "She can't come can she?"

"Let me finish. We've decided that she can stay with us."

Troy jumped for joy. He was so happy.

"Thank you so much Mom. Dad."

* * *

**_I hope your enjoying the What Happened Next story. I'm having fun writing it. Sorry that most of the chapters are really short. In the next chapter Troy will be telling Gabby what his parents have decided but what will her mum say? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review on your way out._**

**_dancingboysarenotwimps_**


	5. Mrs Montez Please?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own High School Musical or anything to do with it

* * *

"Can I go over and tell Gabby?" Troy asked after being told the good news. 

His father nodded and Troy ran down the stairs towards his truck. Before he got into the drive he phoned Gabby. The phone rang 3 times before she picked up.

"Hey Babe. Can I come over, kinda like now?" he asked

"Course you can." Gabby replied.

"I'll be over in 10 minutes. Love you."

He jumped into the truck ande drove out.

* * *

In Gabby's room, Gabby sat on her bed waiting for Troy. She heard his truck pull up outside the house. She looked out of the window and saw Troy. She waved and he waved back. She heard him talking to her mum and making his way up the stairs. 

"Hey Baby. You know what you told me."

"Yeah."

"Well you know that I'd try and convince some people so that you can stay. Well, I spoke to my mom and dad and they said," he paused "that you could stay with us!"

Gabby was shocked and started to cry because she was happy.

"What about my mom?" she asked

Troy had been thinking about this.


	6. Troys POV

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own High School Musical or anything to do with it

* * *

**THIS WILL MAINLY BE TROY'S THOUGHTS UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE**

* * *

I've been thinking about this for a long time and I was going to talk to Mrs Montez and then ask my mom and dad to. 

"Baby. I was going to talk to your mom, thne asked my mom and dad to."

She looked a bit shocked.

"She'd say no." Gabby said to me about my suggestion.

Then my phone went

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

"Hello."

It was my mom. She asked when I was going to talk to Mrs Montez.

"I was going to tell her now, unless you want to do it via the phone."

* * *

**_Hope your liking it. I'll update soon. Please review on your way out_**

**_dancingboysarenotwimps._**


	7. Troys POV 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own High School Musical or anything to do with it

* * *

My mum said that I need to talk to your mom now I said to Gabby. She nodded and said 

"Go now. She'll be in her room acroos the landing."

I walked over and knocked on the door. Mrs Montez opened the door.

"Troy. How nice to see you. Is there something you want tot talk to me about?" she said to me.

"Mrs Montez. Gabby told me you were moving. Gabby is really upset and she doesn't want to go. I wondering wether you would let her stay with me?" I asked trying not stutter.

She had on her thinking face. It looked kinda mean.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

**END OF TROY'S POV. BACK TO NORMAL**

* * *

Troy walked back to Gabby's room. She waiting to hear the news.

"She said she'd think about it." Troy said to Gabby.

She had on her told you so look. She went to Troy and kissed him.


	8. What is the answer?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own High School Musical or anything to do with it

* * *

A few minutes later, after Troy had asked for Gabby to stay. Mrs Montez called Troy's name.

"Troy, cam you come down to the kitchen please?"

Troy shouted he was on his way and left Gabby's room. She walked down the big staircase and saw Mrs Montez sat at the kitchen side.

"Mrs Montez?" he asked.

"Ah yes. About what you said. I'd really like Gabby to come to New York with me but ..."

Troy looked down and was shaking his head in dis - belief.

"I've come to an answer. She's very happy, like you said and ... " she paused "She can stay." she blurted out.

Troy looked up and was jumping for joy. He was making so much noise that he made Gabby come down from upstairs.

"Babe, your mom has said that you can stay!" he shouted.


	9. Great News!

I DO NOT own anything to do with High School Musical

* * *

After hearing the great news, Gabby and Troy ran upstairs so Gabby could pack some stuff and move straight away.

"Troy. Thanks, for everything."

She closed her suitcase and Troy picked it up. She went into the kitchen and hugged her mom.

"Thanks mami," she said

* * *

10 minutes later Gabby was un packing in Troys room. She was going to be sleeping in his room for a while. 

"You ok?" asked Mrs Bolton

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Bolton." she repiled

Mrs Bolton walked in and sat on the bed.

"Gabby. You know that if you want to talk you can always ask me." she said

Gabby nodded and continued un packing.

"Mrs Bolton." she Gabby started "Is this really ok? I mean, Troy has his basketball and ..." she started to cry

Mrs Bolton sat down on the bed and hugged Gabby.

"You'll be fine. It'll be a bit of a shock"

* * *


End file.
